War is Waged When Love is New
by DragonIceFury
Summary: Sequel to Frozen in Time. 10 years after the events of previous story. There has come a need for 6 heroes to rise, are they up to the challenge? Will new bonds be shattered by old ones? Read to find out. R&R! Co-writer is Blue-Eyed Cat. I do not own Frozen or RotG.
1. Prophecies Foretold

**_War is Waged When Love is New_**

**Hey there y'all. I said I'd write a sequel, didn't I? Well, here it is! Enjoy to your hearts content!**

* * *

**-Jack-**

I was freaking out. A prophecy? Four others? O god, this was messed up. "Oh god, this is so messed up." I fretted, running my hands through my hair.

"Jack, enough. Let North speak." Elsa shot me a glare.

Okay, quick catch-up. It's been 4-5 years since anyone last saw Sandy or Pitch, 7 years since Elsa became a Guardian, and 3 years since we started OFICIALLY dating. Yes, I know, it's been 10 years altogether since us Guardians almost lost Bunny, but come on, Elsa wouldn't accept another date, she said she wasn't ready.

"The others are unknown. When the time comes, we will see. As for now, we wit for the prophecy to become evident."

I was about to make a sarcastic remark when Elsa's face went slack. I thought she was going to faint, but she didn't. Instead she started speaking. _"The six will band together in unstable brotherhood. Those of them who would be happy are fooled and left behind. The sisters will know of a cousin, one lost long ago. But once again there will be land frozen in ice and snow." _I hoped that the creepy voice was done. No such luck.

_"In Arendelle's fair kingdom, a ruler did appear. Born with a secret power so great, alone, she stayed, in fear. Although the force was hidden, one day she let it go. And all the land was covered in eternal ice and snow." _I rolled my eyes at this one. It was obvious that Elsa was one of them.

_"A sisters bond is not complete, again they must join to suceed. One of spring and one of winter, these twos bond should have never splintered. The loyal two will be divded by what winter holds close to heart. Only again can they live in peace if love ignited by a spark." _What was that supposed to mean? Was that one about Elsa and Anna? But Anna was dead!

_"They say fate is woven like a cloth, so ones intertwines with many others. They say we are tied to the land, but depend on each other. Only one can change the fate of the six that are bound together. Fall will quarrel with winters soul, but in the end, they are just tethered." _I had a feeling that that was about Merida, the one Autumn spirit that wanted me dead.

_"The killer of death, the founder of trust. Injured on one end, but he says that he must. In love with his fellow spirit, he is stuck for eternity. Unless the bonds can break his chains, he is stuck alone with a dragon." _Something told me that one was about Hiccup and Toothless, the partners who could change a culture by founding trust. He was also an Autumn spirit.

_"The sun and the moon once were lovers, but one moved on, forgot the other. She left him alone for adventure away from home, and fell in love with a stranger. Once again united, but can he surpass the feeling that tie him to her?" _I knew who that was. I still felt a hole in my being from when she did that. It was Rapunzel, the Summer spirit. And I'd have given anything to change who was going with us.

Elsa's voice changed again. "REMEMBER THESE WORDS!" An ancient voice sounded through the workshop. _"Fate be changed, look inside. Mend the bond, torn by pride." _I had a feeling that those words were a warning.

* * *

**So? How did I do? I hope I did good, sorry about all the prophecies, but I had to give you a clue on who it was. Well, technically I told you, but whatever. Keep the fire burning!**


	2. Plans, Battles and Pain

**_War is Waged When Love is New_**

**Omigod! I'm so sorry! I'm a terrible author, I should have updated sooner. To make up for it, this chapter is especially long. Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Pitch-**

I was waiting in my lair for my new collegues to arrive. I believe their names were Mother Gothel, The Red Death, Mor'du, Alvin the Treacherous, and... Hans? I thought he was dead! I recounted onhow I came to know of their existance.

Gothel was but a spirit, wishing for revenge. That Eugene/Flynn boy had been her demise, and she needed a wy to come back. So, I gave her a form, using one of my fearlings, of course. She was eternally grateful, and for that, she agreed to help me destroy the Guardians.

The Red Death actually had a child. So, the child swore to avenge his mother, and therefore to destroy Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III. The name still sent shivers down my spine. That viking legend about bad names warding off bad stuff? Not true. The fact that they were all HUGE and their names were impossible to bear kept me away. Until him... I LOVED his fear. But then the incident with those dragons... I hated him more than the Red Death did after that.

Mor'du... He was different. His spirit may have left the body, but the body was still alive. He stayed under that rock long enough to let Merida age and die. He now had no sense of decency, no reason to stop. I at least got it through his head that I wasn't an enemy. And that he would get revenge on that Merida girl was to sweet to refuse.

Alvin, well, he was fused with a dragon by accident. I have absolutely no idea how, but he was. It was disturbing. This made him immortal. And his hate for whoever did that to him, well, drove him to ally with me. He still thinks that it was Hiccup.

Hans, I know nothing about how he became immortal. It's possible that fearlings posessed him, but I'm sure I would have known.

Sandy was still under my control, but he was surprisingly weak. I guess the fear sand in his core was interupting his flow of power. Oh well, at least after a small amount of time he'd become like me, a corrupted spirit, evil and vile. Then his power would be unstoppable.

**Later...**

The others had been here for some time. We had been discussing all these new prophecies, talking over what they meant. I, of course, knew all of it. The discussion was short, we planned to destroy the oones who would stop us. If we could break them apart before they got together, there would be no hope of winning...

* * *

**-Merida-**

Hiccup and I were working away with our plans for Autumn when I caught him staring at me again. "Hic, would you stop tha'? We need to work!" I hissed at him, snapping him out of whatever trance he was in.

"Oh, sorry Mer. I was just... Um... Thinking?"

"Ne'ermind. Jus' stop tha', we need to ge' to work." I rolled my eyes at him. He was always staring, but he'd never tell me why.

"What colours should we make the leaves this year?" Hiccup sighed, turning back to his journal.

"Hic, you know we aren't allowed ta change the colours."

Hiccup raised his head. "Sorry, Mer. Guess I'm just a little out of sorts today."

I rested my hand on his shoulder. "Hic, i's a'righ'. We jus' need to decide where ta star' this year."

"You're right." Hiccup raised his head to face me. He shot a small glance over my shoulder. "Merida, LOOK OUT!"

I turned around, readying my bow. "Mor'du..." I whispered at the figure lumbering towards me.

"Oh, come on! You've got to be kidding me. Wasn't once enough? Ugh, the Gods must hate me." Hiccup cursed under his breath. A small gasp escaped his mouth. "A-Alvin? Wh-what happened to you?" A small gulp came from the boy. "Who fused you with a Monsterous Nightmare?"

"You did, boy! You did this to me!" I turned my head slightly to see what Hiccup was talking about. The man was huge, he had a dragons snout on his face and leathery scales up his arms, but his hands were human. He had leathery red and black wings upon his back. "AND I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

I turned my head back around to see Mor'du raise his claws to strike. I pulled Hiccup onto the ground as I ducked. "Hic, we need to ge' ou' o' here." I whispered. Hiccup nodded, then whistled for Toothless.

"C'mon, bud." Hiccup muttered under his breath pushing himself up. Alvin rushed at him, prepring to blow fire.

"HICCUP!" I screeched, "Behind you!" Hiccup turned, and raised his blade to pary Alvins fire breath.

Toothless rushed out of the woods, shooting Alvin down with a Plasma Blast, while the other dragon hissed in hatred. I was so caught up in Hiccups fight that I wasn't watching my own back. "MERIDA!" Hiccup called, knocking me tothe ground. Mor'du stumbled over the two of us. Before Mor'du could turn back to us, Toothless distracted him, giving us time to get rid of Alvin and the dragon.

"-Wha's tha'?" I pointed to the dragon as Hiccup helped me up.

"That?" He chuckled nervously. "That, Mer, is the Red Death. And it's been dead for nearly 700 years."

I gasped. "Then how is it here?"

Hiccup sent me a glance before speaking again. "I was wondering the same thing." Alvin made a move to attack Toothless. "NO!" Hiccup shouted, blocking Alvins blow. I shot an arrow towards the huge dragon, but it only bounced of the dragons skin. "Toothless, c'mon bud." Hiccup climbed onto his dragons back.

I saw Hiccup motion for me to climb on. I ran towards him and Toothless, only to be stopped by Mor'du. "Mer! Run!" Hiccup called, launching into the sky and attacking from behind.

Like Hiccup said, I ran. But unlucky for me, I ran back into the clutches of the Red Death. Only now did I begin to take in its true size. "Help mah boab..." I muttered under my breath.

A plasma blast hit the dragon before it could pounce on me. "Mer! You okay?" Hiccup called. "Climb on!" I noticed he was beside me.

Hiccup pulled me onto Toothless, and shot up into the sky. He looked back down to see the Red Death spreading its wings to join us. Alvin was already in the air. "C'mon, bud. Let's go."

Toothless shot forward at breakneck speeds, causing me to hold onto Hiccup. "Wha's he doin'?!" I screamed.

Hiccup glanced nervously at me. "Getting us out of here. We've fought that thing before, it's why I'm missing a foot." He looked back at the dragon, who was now chasing after us. "And based on the size of this one, I'm going to lose more than that this time."

"You los' yer foot to tha' thing?! Why didn'tcha tell me?"

Hiccup looked back ahead of us. "It's not a pleasant story." Hiccup tensed as Toothless stopped. "What's wrong, bud?" I glanced around.

"Wha's tha'?" I whispered.

"Wild dragons. Toothless, go!"

Toothless shot ahead, being chased by said wild dragons. "Get ready to dive, Toothless!" I shouted.

Hiccup nodded at the Night Fury, who dived almost all the way down into the ocean. I looked up. The dragons were looking around, trying to spot us.

"Hiccup." I whispered, "We need to find shelter."

I saw Hiccup shoot me a small understanding glance before telling the dragon where to go.

Toothless flew so fast I had to bury my head in Hiccups shoulder to keep from falling. Before I knew it, we had stopped. "Mer, we're here. You can get off now."

I blushed a little, knowing I still had my head buried in Hiccups shoulder. "O-oh, right." I quickly pushed myself off the dragon, almost falling to the ground of the cove we had landed in, but Hiccup caught me.

"Mer, don't worry. I won't bite." He chuckled when I pulled away from him. "C'mon, there's a cave over here."

When he noticed I couldn't walk, he put me back on Toothless, and walked alongside the dragon. "Thanks, Hic." I whispered, "I owe ya one."

"Goodnight, Mer." He whispered back, lying on the cave floor on the other side of Toothless. I couldn't help but think about how kind Hiccup had been to me since we met...

_"Who are you?!" I asked a boy sitting on a dragon._

_The boy smiled. "My name is Hiccup. This here is Toothless," Hiccup gestured to the dragon, "And we're the new Autumn spirits."_

_I scoffed. "How can an immortal dragon be an Autumn spirit?"_

_"Well, he isn't, but he's my best friend. Actually, he's my only friend." Hiccup replied sheepishly._

_"Yer no' supposed to have dragons." I then noticed his foot. "Wha' happened to yer foot?"_

_Hiccup grimaced. "It's... Not something I like to talk about." He glanced fondly at the dragon. "Why can't Toothless stay? It's not like he'll cause any damage."_

_"Yes, he will. All dragons do."_

_Hiccup recoiled at my words. "Everything you know about them is wrong!" He snarled, pattin his dragon. "I've trained them, my village... Used to ride them. They're not what you think they are!"_

_"You said 'used to'. What happened to your village, Hiccup?"_

_Another grimace crossed his face. "They were all... Murdered..." He choked on his words as he spoke, "By... The Outcasts, and... Dagur."_

_Even the dragon shuddered at the name Dagur. "You know Dagur?" I whispered._

_"H-he was... An enemy of my tribe, and so were the Outcasts. They formed an alliance to destroy us after 5 years of us living in peace with the dragons." He gulped. "Th-they slaughtered everyone. I was the last to fall... I was cheif after my father died, and... Dagur wanted to have Toothless' head... And to kill me. He at least fulfilled one of his wishes. Toothless managed to escape, but I wasn't so lucky."_

_"How did you come back?"_

_He then muttered five words that I knew so well. "The Man in the Moon."_

I woke up, still thinking about our first encounter. He had never asked how I knew Dagur. "Hic?" I shoke him awake from over Toothless.

"Yeah, Mer?" Hiccup asked drowsily.

"Ah noticed you ne'er asked how Ah knew Dagur." I whispered.

Hiccup blinked his eyes open. "I didn't think you wanted me to know." He whispered back, grunting as he pushed himself up.

"Do you wan' to?" I asked slowly.

Hiccup sighed. "Sure, Mer. Are you sure you want to talk about it?" He looked genuinely concerned.

"Yes," I gave him a small smile, and he relaxed. "Well, mah story isn't as heroic as yers, bu' it's still abou' a battle."

Hiccup nodded. "Go on, I'm listening."

"For awhile, us Scotsmen though' tha' our war with the Vikings was o'er. Until tha' one nigh'..." A single tear fell from my eye, and Hiccup moved over to comfort me. "These Vikings invaded mah home of DunBroch, they killed our men and took some o' the women. Only a few managed ta get into the castle... Among them was Dagur." I sighed. "We had recen'ly signed a treaty with a differen' tribe o' Vikings... Ah beleive they were called 'The Hairy Hoolagans'." Hiccup tensed at the mention of this name. "Hic, what's wrong?"

"Th-that was my tribe..." He whispered, relaxing.

"Oh..."

"Mer..." Hiccup was still tense.

"Alrigh'. Well, like ah was sayin', A few of them go' into the castle. Mah father, Fergus, he was killed from behind. They chained me mum, and took her. Mah brothers... Mah wee little brothers..." I felt more tears escape my eyes. "Dagur killed them infron' o' me an' mah mum. Ah was shattered. And then... They loaded the two o' us onto the boa'. Dagur gave me a choice... He said tha' I could become his wife, or I could die. I chose death. I ne'ver did meet the son of the cheif. Apparen'ly he had become a new suitor for me... I jus' wish I could have met 'im before Dagur killed 'im."

Hiccup gave me a sad smile. "You know, he hadn't killed him before he killed you. He killed you first. He boasted bout how he had killed the King, Princes and Princess of DunBroch, and taken the Queen as his prize." Hiccup grimaced. "He also boasted of your beauty, and courage to defy him, but how he had destroyed the one thing that had held Scotland together."

"You knew the cheifs son? Wha' was he like?" I was genuinely curious. After all, he might've become my betrothed.

"Well, he's not the most open guy in the world, but he was very kind. Sometimes sarcastic, but his heart was in the right place. For the first part of his life, he was shunned and called a nuiscance. He would dream every night about the one girl all the boys liked... Astrid Hofferson." Instead of sighing at the beloved memory of the girl, he grimaced. "They mocked him every time he made even the smallest mistakes. He was even disowned by his own fther when he made a choice any Viking would have been ashamed of at that time, siding with the dragons."

"Wha'?!" Disowned by his father?! That wasn't right!

Hiccup motioned for me to stop. "But that changed when he defeated one of the most horrible enemies of our tribe at that time, the dragon queen. He almost died, but his dragon saved him." I gasped. He almost died? He was a hero... "He was unconcious for about three weeks, but he came to. But that was before he met Alvin..."

"There's more to the story?"

"Yes. The first time he met Alvin was when Alvin was looking for the 'Dragon Conquerer'. Of course, he sacrificed himself to help his village, but his friends brought him back. He met Dagur when they were reinstating the peace treaty when Dagur had become the cheif of his tribe." Hiccup let out a sigh. "They decided against telling Dagur about the dragons. That was their mistake, because when he found out, he swore to kill the cheifs son, and have his dragons head on a platter. He did manage to accomplish one of those feats about 5 years after that, but the dragon escaped."

"Wha' did he look like?"

Hiccup smiled. "Well, he had shaggy brown hair, green eyes, and a crooked grin, or so his friends told him. It looked sort of cheeky. He was the scrawniest in the entire village, and he was always making a mess of things. Though, if you had seen how he grew up, he became one of the most valuable warriors of our tribe. But he broke Astrids heart when he was told that he was to compete for the Princess' of DunBrochs heart." He sighed. "He hoped that she could compare to what he'd lost..." Hiccup gave a small sigh.

I saw the defeated look on Hiccups face, as if he knew what that was like. "Wha' was his name?" I asked gently.

"His name?" Hiccup looked at Toothless' still sleeping form and sighed in defeat. "His name was Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendus Haddock the III."

I stumbled back. Hiccup was the cheifs son?! "Wh-why didn't you tell me?" I stuttered, looking at him with terror.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't want you to hate me just because I was supposed to compete for your heart..." Hiccup looked down, dejectedly. "I guess not telling you just made you more likely to hate me, huh?"

I was still in utter shock. _Hiccup _was the son of a cheif?! "I-I don't hate you..." I mumbled, causing Hiccup to look at me again. "I'm just shocked..."

Hiccup pushed himself up. "Well, one thing you should know... The cheifs son... He thinks that the Princess of DunBroch outmatches Astrid in, well, everything." He smiled, shaking Toothless awake. Before climbing on, he smiled at me. "And he would like to thank you for being so kind to him, but he needs to leave... He doesn't want to upset you any longer."

"Hiccup! Wait!" I called, before he could leave. "Please, don't go..." I whispered.

Hiccup slid off Toothless and walked towards me. "Mer, I won't leave if you don't want me to." Hiccup whispered as he took my hands. "But we do have to move our hideout, the dragons are getting close."

"Alrigh'." I said as he pulled me up. "Le's go."

I sighed as the two of us climbed onto Toothless and took off. Hiccup was the suitor she never got to meet? Well, it did make sense...

"So, Mer, you okay?" Hiccup glanced at me.

I sighed. "N-no..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head and buried my head in his shoulder, crying silently. How did I not see it before? He looked so much like that boy who had accompanied the man, Stoick...

We sat in uncomfortable silence until I broke it. "Was your fathers name Stoick?" I whispered.

Hiccup tensed. "Y-yes..."

"Sorry, Hic. I don' wan' to upset you. Ah shouldn' have mentioned tha'..."

I felt Hiccup relax. "No, it's okay Mer." Hiccup sighed. "You didn't know."

I sighed. Perhaps I overreacted... I sobbed into Hiccups shoulder, and rather loudly at that.

"Mer, shh, don't cry. It's okay..." Hiccup sid of the dragon, taking me with him. I screamed before he caught me, walking over to a nearby rock to set me down.

"Hic, did you mean wha' you said earlier? Abou' me bein' be'er than Astrid?" I sniffled, looking down.

Hiccup raised my chin to look at him. "Every word."

He then did something I'd never have thought of him to do. He kissed me.

When Hiccup pulled away, he frowned. "S-sorry... I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have done that."

"No, Hic, it's fine." I whispered, hugging him.

It took Hiccup awhile to hug me back, but he did nonetheless. "Mer, you're amazing. Don't ever forget that." Hiccup whispered as he pulled away.

"Ah promise." I whispered back, knowing that this would calm him. It did.

* * *

**-Rapunzel-**

Okay, so I'd heard of all the prophecies. I'd alsoheard of how Jack, _my _Jack, had moved on! How could he?! And with my cousin _Elsa_?! Oh, he'd gone to far. I mean, seriously? It had been 412 years since I died! Don't you think he'd have dropped in to say hello? I then thought about it. Maybe that other boy, Hiccup, would be nice. I knew where I had to go, so I set foot towards the North Pole.

Unfortunately, Pitch had other plans.

Before you ask, yes, I knew Pitch. He was darkness, and I was light. So naturally we hated each other. Except we would talk about how incompetant Jack Frost is. He would curse him for not joining him, and I would curse him for leaving me. It was his fault I died, after all. Because of him, I fell in love with Flynn, Eugene, whatever. And then, he didn't come back after that. So naturally, out of spite, I married Eugene. I had never meant for my relaitionship with Eugene to be so serious. But of course, I HAD to get pregnant. I HAD to go into labour. I HAD to die!

Pitch would sympathize with me, and I with him. It didn't stop until he corrupted Sandy. I hadn't seen Pitch in 10 years. So, of course, he had to show his ugly face. And with Gothel, nonetheless.

"What do you want?!" I screamed at Pitch. "You left me out in the cold, just like Jack!"

"Please, Rapunzel. Come with me. Mother knows best!" Gothel smiled at me.

"No." I snarled, setting both of them in shock. "You are NOT my mother. You didn't know best back then, and you certainly don't know best right now!" My voice was raising ever so slightly by the second. "And YOU Pitch, you should know better to show your ugly face after you've abandonned me." Pitch was horrified at this new side of me. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'VE GONE THROUGH THE PAST TEN YEARS, PITCH?! NO! YOU HAD NO FUCKING TIME!" Gothel gasped at my language. "YOU WERE SO FUCKING _BUSY _WITH _REVENGE_ THAT YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME! THE ONLY ONE WHO KNEW HOW BIG AN ASS JACK FROST IS!" I lowered my voice to a threatening whisper. "You have absolutely no idea how much _pain _I've been through since you _left _me here. I was dying of sorrow, and you didn't care." I sniffed, turning away from them.

"Oh, Rapunzel." Pitch whispered. "I had no idea. I know Jack did this to you. If you join us, you could have revenge."

I had to admit, revenge was tempting. Instead of saying yes, I sneered. "I won't I'm going to go to the North Pole, and I'm going to win Jacks heart back from my cousin. She'll never know what hit her."

Pitch looked horrified as he saw my sneer. He wasn't used to it. "Umm, okay..." Both Pitch and Gothel disappeared into the shadows.

I sneered even more as I faced the direction of the North Pole. "Elsa, Jack, prepare yourselves for some heartbreak."

* * *

**DON'T KILL ME! *whimpers* I know the dark side of Rapunzel isn't great, but I had to. The Jackunzel is important to the story. So is whatever slight Janna I-I SAID NOTHING! There is no Janna... But seriously, the drama is good for the story! ^.^ Tell me what you thought! This was a long chapter, just like I said I would make it(AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER!). So, bye! Keep the fire burning!**


	3. The Story of Hiccup HH III

**_War is Waged When Love is New_**

**I send special thanks to my friend Blue-Eyed Cat; she has helped me so much with this. I am eternally grateful.**

* * *

**-Hiccup-**

I had loved Merida ever since I had first layed eyes on her, but she would never feel the same. I mean, who would love the failure of Berk, the reason for it's downfall? Yes, I was at fault. I mean, had I just sacrificed myself to Dagur and Alvin... My family would have lived. Astrid would have lived. My annoying cousin would have lived. But my refusal to submit to Dagur the Deranged got them all killed.

My mind flashed back to the destruction of my village. I watched helplessly from the back of Toothless as the villagers were slaughtered mercilessly. The first of the mighty Riders to fall was Fishlegs... I remember Dagur relishing the screams of Fishlegs as he fell to his death. Instead of dying on impact, he survived. This infuriated Dagur, and Dagur beheaded him.

The next to plummet were Ruff and Tuff, Alvin hadn't been fused yet, and he rode the Screaming Death. He shot Barf and Belch down to Earth with a mighty swipe of the tail. I remembered screaming "NO!" as the two snapped their necks on the ground. Meatlug, Barf and Belch had been killed, along with their faithful Riders.

Next to fall was Snotlout. As much as he annoyed me, he was my cousin. His death was one of the hardest to take. Hookfang desperately tried to save his Rider, but to no avail, as Snotlout crashed into the Earth with a mighty thud. One would have thought that a Viking that mighty would have stood again... He didn't. I watched with a heavy heart as Alvin roasted Snotlout's still living body to a crisp with the Screaming Deaths flames.

That left me, Astrid, and my father as the last three standing. I hadn't seen Gobber, but I assumed he'd burned in the Smithy fire. I never learned otherwise.

Astrid was knocked out of the sky forcefully towards the ground. I rushed as fast as I could to save her, but saw Dagur catch her, giving her body a longing look. I hadn't told Merida about what happened to Astrid... She became the Cheiftess of the Berzerker tribe, but under force. She had thought I'd lived, and that if she didn't do what he wanted, Dagur would kill me. So she obliged.

My father saw this and raced past me, clambering off Thornado. He lumbered towards Dagur with speed I didn't know he possessed, and attempted to attack Dagur, but to no avail. Some of the Berzerker men held him down, and Dagur beheaded him before my very eyes. I screamed in pure rage, hurtling towards Earth will blinding speed. I shot down many of Dagur's men, but to no end. Alvin managed to hit me down, but not before Toothless had shot a plasma blast at him, causing him extreme pain. I fell to the Earth and landed with a thud, but managed to stand. Not enough of Dagur's men were left to hold me down, so Dagur launched at me, running his blade through my stomach before I could react.

I blinked tears away from the memory, knowing that Merida would call me a coward if she found out. And that's why I was determined never to tell her.

* * *

**So, this is Hiccups backstory. The next few chapters will be the backstories of Merida, Rapunzel, Hans, and the mystery person. Wait, I already told you who it is, it's Anna. Oops. Well, yeah, they'll be in their POV. See ya next time, keep the fire burning!**


	4. The Story of Merida DunBroch

**_War is Waged When Love is New_**

**I hope you liked Hiccups backstory last chapter, because this chapter is Meridas. Please, enjoy! I had lots of help from Blue-Eyed Cat with this chapter, thanks again! I love your reviews, you guys are just so sweet!**

* * *

**-Merida-**

I hadn't exactly told Hiccup the truth about my past. I barely managed to blink back tears as I remembered that fateful day, the day I had died, and seen my mother taken by those... Barbarians.

My mother and I were walking peacefully down the halls as an eery silence took over the town. I barely had time to ask why before the first house was put up in flames.

Screaming erupted from everyone in the village as they noticed the Vikings climbing off the Long Boats. A look of pure terror covered my mothers face as we ran through the halls, desperate to find the boys, dad, and anyone else in the castle, and lock ourselves in the secret passageways.

We managed to find Hubert, Hamish and Harris, but dad had already joined the fight. My mother put the boys in the cellar with me, running to find Maudie. "Be safe. If Ah don' come back, take care o' the boys." My mother had said to me. I responded with tears and a short nod. I had desperately hoped for her to return.

I relaxed a little when the cellar doors opened, but it wasn't my mother. Dagur walked down the stairs, my fathers head in his hands. "I have slain the mighty Bear King... I believe I've earned my right to his wife and daughter." He sneered to his guards.

The guards took hold of me, and dragged me off to a room, where I saw my mum shivering in a corner. "H-he... T-took your fathers..."

Tears began running down my face as I hugged her. "It's okay, mum. Ah know. He... He had da's head in his hands when he found me." I whispered, but this only caused my mother to sob harder. "Mum... Please..."

It was at tht moment Dagur walked in. The Barbaric guards of his dragged my mother out of the room. "Ah, so you're the fabled Princess Merida." He walked towards me, a show of pride in his walk. "Your beauty is legend... Your bravery even more so." He crouched down to my hieght, lifting my chin. I spit in his face, making him scowl. "But I thought you would have learned not to be so rash."

He forced himself on me, ripping off my clothing. I screamed and tryed to force him off, but nothing worked. Dagur took my maidenhood that night...

After he had finished with me, he took me downstairs, and chained me up. My brothers looked at me with fear in their eyes, but there was nothing I could do to stop Dagur. He killed them all, one by one, making me sob in the fact of their loss. My mother sobbed right next to me. "Be brave, my dear..." Were the last words I heard her say before Dagur killed her too. I learned to loathe the Berzerkers, especially Dagur. He took me to his island with him, and would beat me every time I didn't comply to one of his demands. He wanted me to be a proper wife, to bear him children. I refused. But he'd force himself upon me every night. My body tried and tried to fight, but I wasn't strong enough.

After about a week of this torment, Dagur went off to war, trapping me inside his room for when he returned. He was gone for a little over a month. A month of pain and torture, labours and horrors. Dagur had apparently given every man permission to take me to bed with him, as if I was a lowly whore. That man had no standards, no decency.

Dagur returned with another woman, but I didn't mind. At first I thought he would let me go... I was wrong. He had me locked away, but allowed the guards to do as they pleased. So, they did.

After another week of this treatment, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the door the moment it opened, but was struck in the heart with an arrow. I looked back as I bled out to see Dagur sneering at me, holding the sheild/crossbow he'd returned with. He had whispered in my ear who's it had been, the heir of the Hairy Hooligans.

Snapping out of my disturbing memory, I began to sob. We had landed, and Hiccup had a serious look on his face as he helped me off Toothless. He showed me where we'd be camping for the night. I swore to myself never to tell Hiccup the truth.

* * *

**Next chapter is kind of a two in one, since Anna died literally in the same time and place as Hans. I hope you enjoyed this one, I wanted to give you some more, ah, sad "feels"(I'm not sure if this would count as feels, but why not? It works) in this chapter. So, Merida also died at the hands of Dagur, though it was more painful than Hiccups. And a wee bit more disturbing. So, please review, and keep the fire burning!**


	5. The Death of Hans and Anna

**_War is Waged When Love is New_**

**I know this is early, but Blue-Eyed Cat and I were eager. Enjoy!**

* * *

**-Anna-**

I didn't remember anything about my past, except for the way I died. Everytime I remembered it, another memory would come closer to me.

It had been 5 years since Elsa's passing, at the hands of Hans. I was doing what I did anually since then, go up to Elsa's palace to mourn. It was a long and slow journey, but it was worth it every year. And I had secretly sworn that I'd kill Hans if I saw him again.

Walking up the North Mountain was long and boring and lonely, and Olaf wasn't in his usual spot waiting for me, like he had in the 4 years before.

The journey was even lonelier without him there, and I felt as if I was going to cry already. I was used to crying though. For the month surounding Elsa's passing, I'd be sobbing uncontrolably.

When I reached the castle I noticed a man standing infront of it, head held high. "Who are you, and why are you here?" I asked the strange man. He was vaguely familiar, but I didn't know who he was. He had black hair, no sideburns(unlike some men I knew), and wore the clothing of a merchant. He looked as if he was from the Southern Isles. When he didn't respond, I scoffed. "I, Queen Anna of Arendelle, order you off this property at _this instant_. This is the property of the former Queen of Arendelle, and you will not set up trade here!"

"I'm sorry, _your highness_," He responded mockingly, "But I will not move my stand somewhere else." At thatt moment, I wished I had powers like Elsa's. Then I could have shown this peasant some respect.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I gave you an option." I huffed. "Now MOVE." The man obliged grudgingly.

I walked into the castle, taking in the familiar surroundings. I shed few tears as I walked upstairs and onto the balcony. The balcony is where I finally burst into tears. "Oh, Elsa, I wish you could have seen how Arendelle turned out." I whispered into the wind.

The wind replied, as if to say "I did."

"Oh Anna, talking to your dead sister, are you?" I heard a voice that I could only recognise as Hans. "You're still upset I killed her?" I whipped around, sending a hateful glare, but Hans stalked up to me, stabbing a blade into my gut while kissing me. I heard him whisper, "Anna, I really did want you..."

I supressed a gagging sound in my throat, but broke away. "And Hans? You know what I want?" I could feel my life slipping away as we neared the edge. "You..." A hopeful look spread on Hans face. "To die." I finished, finally falling over the edge. Deciding that I wouldn't go down alone, I pulled him down with me.

Hans flailed to grab the railing, but failed, and the two of us plummeted to our deaths. Lucky for me, I was dead before impact.

I snapped out of the terrifying memory, hoping that maybe, just maybe, Elsa had been made a spirit like me. I know for sure Hans had... But I doubt that it was by the Man in the Moon.

* * *

**-Hans-**

Apophis had been kind to me, he'd left me my memories. I remembered that wretched Anna, the horrible Elsa, and strangely enough, a guy named Kristoff. I remembered how I died.

I swore revenge upon Arendelle for banishing me, but held my tongue for 5 years. When I was finally allowed out of prison, I died my hair black, shove my beloved sideburns, and donned Merchants clothing. I scoffed at how unfashoinable they were.

Taking a boat to Arendelle, I swore on my life to kill Anna and finish what I had started.

After my arrival, I managed to find out about Anna's personal life and decided to meet her at the ice castle that Pitch had captured Elsa in. It wasn't a bad plan, actually.

Preperations of my plan were to be made. I would follow Anna through the castle, kiss her, tell her I wanted her, and then stick a blade through her gut.

She arrived on the Wednesday the following week, and I pretended to obey her wish when she asked me to move. I then followed her inside and up the stairs, and saw her fall to her knees on the balcony. I heard her mutter something to her dead sister. "Oh, Anna, still talking to your dead sister, are you?" She whipped around to face me, her face showing disgust. "You're still upset about what I did to her?" She sent me a hateful glare, but I kept stalking towards her. I pressed my mouth against hers and mumbled. "Anna, I really did want you..." I stabbed my blade into her gut.

Anna pulled away. "Hans? You know what I want?" I continued to push her towards the edge. "You..." She paused, and I began to think I'd successfully tricked her. "To die." She finished, pulling me over the edge as she fell. I scrambled to grab onto the ledge, but I didn't manage.

My body hit the ground with a crack, my neck snapping, killing me on impact.

Oh, I knew Anna was a spirit. I couldn't wait to kill her again. That Elsa bitch to. I would take extreme pleasure in both of their deaths...

* * *

**Two POV's? Wow! I hope you enjoyed it! So, Hans killed Anna, and Anna caused Hans death. Please review, keep the fire burning!**


	6. The Meeting Of The Six

**_War is Waged When Love is New_**

**Hey there again! This is not a background chapter! Back to the action! Once again, thanks to Blue-Eyed Cat with this chapter. She's my co-writer, but still. She's the biggest help I've ever had.**

**Shello: Thank you, you're to kind! You're awesome to. :)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**-Merida-**

We were walking down a long, old trail, and I honestly had no idea where we were going. Hiccup had repeatedly told me not to worry, and that he knew where he was going. He assured me that everything would be fine.

Everything was NOT fine.

I began to feel sick, and there was the occasional vomiting. Eventually, Hiccup just stopped Toothless altogether. "Mer, are you alright? You've been sick ever since we started moving today." Hiccup sighed. "I'm worried about you, Mer."

"No, Ah'm no' alrigh'." I snapped. Hiccup flinched slightly at my harsh tone. "Ah'm sorry, Ah jus' don' know wha's wrong, and Ah wan' to."

Hiccup nodded. "I understand. Do you need for us to stop for awhile?" I nodded and Hiccup pulled Toothless to a rest.

Walking into the forest, I sighed. I couldn't be, not after 700 years. I just couldn't be...

I fainted.

* * *

**-Hiccup-**

Merida had been sick the entire ride that day, and had walked into the forest to recover. It had been over an hour, and I was beginning to get worried.

I walked slowly into the forest, and called out her name, "Mer?" I began sofltly. I saw a body lying on the forest floor not to far from me. "Mer?!" I began to walk faster, worried out of my mind. "MERIDA!" I yelled as I managed to discern the person laying there. "Oh no, Mer, please, be okay. Please, you can't leave me like this..." A small tear escaped my eye. "I love you..."

A small rise of Merida's chest brought hope surging through me. With a heave, I lifted her, bridal style. I carried her to Toothless, and straddled the dragon. "C'mon, Toothless."

With a nod of the head, Toothless flew off. I remembered one prophecy... _"Fate be changed. Look inside. Mend the bond, torn by pride." _I whispered.

Toothless was suddenly alert, and began to fly somewhere else. "Where are we going Toothless?" I whispered to the Night Fury.

He ignored me completely, and continued with his journey. It wasn't long before the air began to get bitter cold.

In the distance, I saw a building with lights. I didn't know exactly what it was, but I wasn't sure I wanted to find out.

* * *

**-Jack-**

I was looking out the window when I saw a black figure aproaching North's. There were two people on the back of the figure - a dragon, if I wasn't mistaken - A boy and a girl. The girl was unconcious. From the wild mane of red hair on the girls head, I knew who they were. This was Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III, and Merida DunBroch.

"North!" I called, getting the large mans attention. "We have company." I pointed towards the indistinct shapes. "I believe that it's another two of the six."

Elsa was still unconcious from the voices hijacking her body, so she was unable to meet these two. "Hello," the boy greeted, "My name is Hiccup. This is Merida. And she needs help, immediately." Hiccups voice was faint, as if he'd been strangled.

"Don't worry, my dear boy," North chuckled, "We will have you and your friend taken care of."

With a roll of my eyes I pulled Hiccup away from the older Guardian. "Look, Hiccup, both of us know that something is going on here, and It's serious." Hiccup nodded. With a heavy sigh, I continued, "There's going to be a war. I only know a couple of the enemies, Sandy and Pitch, but they're only just the beginning. We're going to be in over our heads. Are you sure you want to do this? Ready even?"

The Viking looked at me. "Seriously? Pain? Love it."

Laughing slightly, we shook hands. "Looks like we might just be good friends after all." I winked at him.

"Of course," Hiccup muttered, "The Viking hero that lived on Berk makes friends with Jokul Frosti, the spirit he cursed so many times for bringing the harsh winters to Berk."

"Wh-what?" I spluttered. THIS was the esteemed Viking hero? And what was this about Jokul Frosti? "I've never heard of Jokul Frosti, so I don't know what exactly you mean by that."

Now it was Hiccups turn to be surprised. "Y-you've NEVER heard of Jokul Frosti?" Hiccup asked, almost incredulously. I shook my head. "Maybe you AREN'T the one who cursed Berk with those harsh winters..."

"Okay, whoever this Jokul Frosti guy is, I need to teach him a lesson for stealing my thunder, I'm gonna-" Hiccup nearly fell over he was laughing so hard. "What's so funny?" I asked him with an incredulous look.

"Jack, Jokul Frosti is YOU! It's your name in Norse!" Hiccup looked as if his sides were going to burst.

My anger faught to control me. Jack Frost, King of Mischief, had been fooled by Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III. That was ridiculous! "You-you-"

"Aw, calm down buddy. We don't want another winter like what you caused in Arendelle 410 years ago!"

"Hiccup, I didn't cause that. That was ELSA." I whispered in a hush tone.

Hiccup shot me a coy smile. "Who's Elsa?"

"My girlfriend. She's currently recovering from delivering prophecies, thank you very much. She was made an immortal after Hans killed her all those years ago." I hissed at him.

A mock look of surprise crossed Hiccups face. It was as if we'd been friends forever, and this was just another friendly round of teasing. "You pouting, big baby boo?" Hiccup mocked.

"At least I don't go moony over a girl every time I look at her." I shot back.

Hiccups face grew panicked. "How did you know I like Merida?"

I gave Hiccup my signature smirk. "I didn't. You told me."

Shock filled Hiccups expression as he backed away from me. "Oh, that is a dangerous game you're playing there Frost. Keeping all this raw Viking-ness in check! They couldn't handle all this muscle."

"They'd use you as a toothpick." I scoffed.

"You're not so beefy yourself." Hiccup pointed out.

Without thought, I put Hiccup in a headlock. Maybe we'd be friends.

* * *

**-Anna-**

I woke up from a peaceful slumber to see two furry creatures over me. At first, I screamed, making them cover their ears. After a long apology, I gave them hugs. "You're so FLUFFY!" I cooed.

The two furry creatures made a sound that I thought was an "Aw..." and then motioned towards the bag. Giggling, I jumped inside it.

We went through a magic portal, and I was screaming "Wee!" The entire way through.

"North!" I giggled as I ran up to hug him. Somehow, I don't really know how, I knew who he was. "It's so good to see you again!" North let out a hearty chuckle at my entusiasm. I pulled away when I saw Jack. "JACK!" I called. He was rubbing a boy that I didn't know on the head with his fist. "I can't believe it! I didn't think I'd see you again!" I looked around frantically, hoping to see a sign that Elsa was there. "Elsa wasn't made a spirit, was she?" I asked in a disappointed tone. I had sincerely hoped to see her again.

"Anna?" A voice sounded from behind me. I turned around to see Elsa, looking as if she'd just awoken.

"ELSA!" I squealed as I ran over to hug her. "Oh my god! I can't believe it's actually you!"

"Me either!" Elsa squealed as she held me at arms length, just coming out of the hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you again."

Jack hugged me from behind. "So, how'd you become like us?" He asked playfully.

"Hans killed me while I was mourning Elsa, but he in turn died as I pulled him off the Ice Palaces balcony while I fell." I giggled at their astonished faces. Then, a bright smile lit Elsa's face up.

"Anna, I'm just so happy to see you again! Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa asked me coyly.

Elsa knew my reaction before I made a move and pulled me outside. She whirled her hands and there was enough room for us to play freely without getting to cold. "Let's build Olaf!" I giggled, beginning to form the largest circle already.

Elsa giggled along with me until she spotted someone walking towrds the entrance. "Anna, we need to get inside. The last member of our party has arrived."

* * *

**-Elsa-**

I noticed Rapunzel and told Anna that we needed to get inside, as she had arrived. I didn't actually know what was up with Punzie, she looked different than I would've thought.

She was wearing a strapless dress with an extremely low cut bodice. The top peice of the dress fit her curves perfectly, and was coloured beige. The skirt only reached halfway down her thighs and was the colour black. Her blond hair was in a large braid. Where the two colours of the dress meet, there was a brown belt. She wore a pair of brown wedges with black straps keeping them on. Upon her head she adorned a pair of golden sunglasses, and in the ccrook of her arm she kept a brown purse that carried all she ever needed.

My eyes never left her as she walked over to stand near Jack, whose eyes were wide in shock. Apparently, he hadn't seen this versoin of Rapunzel either.

As Rapunzel tried to place her free arm in Jacks, Jack shuffled away, eyes wide in fear. I walked inbetween them and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek, calming him just a bit.

Lucky for me, that was when Merida decided to walk out of the infermary. She still looked sickly pale, but she looked like she'd be fine.

North walked into the centre and began to speak. Anna shot me a nervous glance as Rapunzel shot me a hateful look. Merida and Hiccup looked confused about the whole me and Jack but Punz wants Jack. I ignored all the looks and tuned into what North was saying, about how the new enemies would be unlike anything we'd ever faced before.

We had no idea wht we'd been thrown into.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and it looks like Elsa and Anna have been reunited! But Punz seems rather jealous of Elsa... Can they work it out? Or will Punzie turn to the Dark Side for aid? Stay tuned to find out! Keep the fire burning, I gotta get to bed;).**


	7. Cat Fights & Enemies Rising

**_War is Waged When Love is New_**

**Okay, this is more of the story. Remember, Rapunzel's bakstory is still to come.**

* * *

**-Pitch-**

The darkness in Punzie was growing. Her hate for Elsa and her relationship with Jack was just to pleasurable. Soon she would come to me. All she would need is a gentle nudge in the right direction. I smirked at the thought. Rapunzel is the weak link in the Guardians, being blinded by hate towards Elsa and Jack. Many times she had told me that she would do anything at all to get revenge on Elsa and to have Jack back. Well, it's time to make good on that promise.

* * *

**-Rapunzel-**

Hate clenched hard around my heart as Elsa kissed Jack on the cheek. How dare she?!

"Jack is mine! I don't know what potion that witch used, but I will make sure that Jack is mine no matter what." I walked over to Jack, pushing Elsa to the side and pressing up against his chest. "You aren't really dating this little girl are you, Frosty?"

"Her name is Elsa and yes I'm dating her. What we had is in the past and was the biggest mistake I have ever made."

Hurt flashed through me when he said that, but I acted as if he hadn't. "You don't mean that do you? You're just playing with me." I stood on my toes and boldly pressed my mouth to his roughly. He tensed, and pushed me back, making me stumble. Then a blast of ice hit me in my ribs, pushing me farther away from Jack.

"Get away from him, you-you BITCH!" Elsa howled as she struck me again.

"Oh, you wanna go Ice Queen? IT'S ON!" I growled, sending a blast of fire towards Elsa

Another surge of Ice hit me in the chest, making me fill with even MORE rage. "You want a fight? I can bring a fight." Elsa snarled, poised to block my next attack.

As I sent another wave of fire out at Elsa, Elsa shot another wave of Ice. Instead of the other getting hit, the Ice became water, and the fire was extinguished. "ARE YOU TWO CRAZY?!" Anna exclaimed, lowering her hands.

Elsa looked ashamed. "I-I'm sorry Anna. I-I guess I'm just a little... Overprotective, is all."

"Well, I'm not sorry. I don't have to take this." I whipped around and headed for the door. "I have a better offer somewhere else."

* * *

**-Jack-**

When Rapunzel kissed me, I totally shut down. Then I remembered Elsa, and pushed her away. I was about to scold her, but a blast of ice pushed her away, making her fall.

I saw a fire ignite in her eyes and she stood, fire already engulfing her hands. I looked back towards Elsa and she had icicles hanging in the air around her. Both looked lethal, and ready to kill the other. Elsa threw another wave of ice at the summer spirit, but she had thrown fire at it, neither side winning. Elsa called Rapunzel a name, and the fight grew more and more heated, literally.

Elsa charged up one final attack, the room temperature dropping dramatically. A giant ball of ice formed in her hands, scaring even me. Rapunzel also had a fireball ready, as big as a car. Both of them released their attacks, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Anna throw her hands out. The ice from Elsa's attack melted into water, extinguishing the fire of Rapunzel's attack.

Rapunzel stormed out after that, but I knew she would be back. I cautiously walked over to Elsa. I stood in front of her, putting my hands on her arms, rubbing them up and down slowly. Her arms began to warm and suddenly Elsa collapsed in my arms. I picked her up bridal style, taking her to our temporary room. I laid her on the bed, tucking her in, then walked back out to the rest of the Guardians. Everyone else had been watching in shock, and when I walked back in, they looked back at me.

"Elsa is asleep. An attack like that must have taken a lot out of her." I turned to Anna. "Thank you for stopping them. Rapunzel will be back however."

North spoke now. "Well, until then, we must prepare for Pitch's attack." Talking to a nearby elf, he told it to call the yetis. The elf pulled out a large whistle, blowing on it loudly. Soon the yetis had assembled around us. "Prepare the defenses!"

I watched as the Yetis rushed around, setting up sheilds, weapons, and other killing items I never knew North owned. "Umm, North, when exactly did you get all that stuff?" I looked over my shoulder at the man, whose face was illuminated in wonder at the weaponry.

"I do not know. Ask Yetis." Phil garbled something that I didn't understand in response to my question, but I got the gist. From all over.

A bright smile illuminated Hiccups face as he saw one of the sheilds. "I thought I'd never see that again!" He laughed merrily, picking it up.

Merida on the other hand looked as though she was going to hurl. "Th-that bow..." Was all she muttered before picking up a weapon herself.

Anna was freaking out. "Oh my god! Was should I take?" I rolled my eyes and shoved a sword in her hands. Anna beamed at me, "Thanks Jack!"

A loud banging echoed through the room. The room shook, the little elves falling. Everyone prepared to fight. The door flew open, revealing-

* * *

**OOH! CLIFFY! (thank you Blue, I totally owe you for that idea. You're FUCKING BRILLIANT) PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE THEM! (XD) So, if you have any guesses on who/what was revealed, or any questions for me and Blue-Eyed Cat, we'd be happy to tell you if they're right. Okay, KEEP THE FIRE BURNING!**


	8. The Door Came Down, Revealing-

**_War is Waged When Love is New_**

**Hey there y'all! You ready to find out what's behind the door? Well guess what, I have to say stuff first(XD)!**

**1. THANK YOU AGAIN CAT! YOU'RE THE BEST! (you can thank her for the awesome cliffy line. It was my idea for the cliffy, so don't get upset:))**

**2. I DYED MY HAIR BLOND! Actually, that was like last Thursday, but I forgot to metion it. It's as blond as Rapunzels! heheh...**

**3. Blue-Eyed Cat and I appreciate all questions, suggestions, and feedback.**

**4. Once again, thanks for the reviews!**

**5. There is a 'Despicable Me' quote in here, can you find it?**

**6. I randomly drew Elsa during French class today. **

**7. There's also a RotG quote.**

**8. I'm stalling you.**

**9. FIND THE QUOTES!**

**10. There are LOTS of quotes, find them and tell me where they're from.**

**11. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**-Jack-**

I was a little miffed when Bunny wlked through the broken door. I didn't have time to show my annoyance with the kangaroo, because Anna beat me to it. "HE'S SO FLUFFY!" Anna squealed, tackling Bunny to the floor.

I was inable to hold in a laugh, while Merida begn chortling uncontrolably. Even Hiccup was laughing. I bit my finger lightly to muffle my laughs as Bunny attempted to push Anna off. "Oh, I really wish I had a camera right now!"

North slipped me one from behind his back and I filmed the whole thing.

After Bunny FINALLY got Anna of him, I introduced everyone. "Anna, Hiccup, Merida, this is(as Anna so cleverly put it), Fluffy." I said earning smirks from everyone but Bunny and Anna, who looked like she was going to tackle Bunny again. "Fluffy," I smirked at the kangaroo, who was fuming, "They're Anna, Merida, and Hiccup."

Before Bunny could explode at me for calling him Fluffy, North pulled him aside and begn to talk with him about our current predicament. My mind wandered of to Punzie. I was worried, she should've been back by now. But instead of going to look for her, I walked towards mine and Elsa's shared room, suddenly feeling drowsy. I lied down for a short nap...

* * *

**-Rapunzel-**

I was furious. So furious that I reconsidered Pitches offer to join him. So I did.

"Watch out, Jackson! I'm coming for YOU!" I cackled.

* * *

**-Anna-**

I was running around the workshop, chasing after Fluffy**(A/N: She's always gonna call him that)**. That's when I found some candy. Even though I knew what candy or chocolate or anything sweet does to me, I popped it in my mouth.

The sugar made my eyes see everything in neon and bright pastel colours, making me even more excited. I ran around wildly, the sugar making my energy meter go out of wack.

I caught up with Fluffy, pinning him to the ground, giggling like mad. Fluffy rolled his eyes, and spoke, "Sheila, get off."

Pouting, I pushed myself up and hobbled of after the elves.

The elves and I began stealing North's cookies, hyping me up on more sugar. That's why when I noticed the sleigh, I went ballistic. Meh. Everyone loves the sleigh.

"EEEEEEEKKK!" I screached, climbing into it. I patted each of the reindeer's heads, snuggling them. Flowers then sprouted all around me, making me giggle with giddiness. "Ooh, look at the pretty flowers!" I laughed, rolling around. Wait. Flowers? That means...

Shit.

* * *

**PUNZIE LOST IT! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! NO! DON'T! I'll protect you. Anna is absolutely insane... But in a good way. She's just overly hyper, and that passes off as insane to most of the Guardians. But the rest of the six(minus Rapunzel) are fine with it. Elsa more than anyone else. Please tell me what you thought of the chapter, I love your feed back. By the way, thanks again for the reviews. Love ya! Wait, what? Whatever. Keep the fire burning!**


	9. Mericcup :3

**_War is Waged When Love is New_**

**AHHHHHHHH! I WORKED A BIT ON THIS AND MY COMPUTER GLITCHED! SO I HAD TO RESTART! ! ! ! ! ! SCREW YOU YOU CURSED COMPUTER!**

**...**

**Sorry. I am just slightly aggitated at the fact that computer screws up every single time I try and do this shtick. So, without further ado, I have an announcement.**

**HTTYD 2 is coming out on June 13 THIS YEAR! Who's excited?**

**Without any other thing to say to annoy you and stall you from reading the chapter, ENJOY!**

* * *

**-Hiccup-**

Anna and Jack had been gone for hours. Fluffy seemed to get a little jumpy at the mention of Anna, and would look for a place to hide. So naturally, Merida teased him. _Should have _teased him.

Soon after Anna and Jack had left, Fluffy and North went into the Globe Room to talk about the problem of our enemies,(Speaking of which I think that Rapunzel joined them, just saying) leaving Merida and I alone.

"Mer, about what happened the other day, I-"

"Hic, we don' have time to talk abou' petty ma'ers. We have ta prepare for the comin' war."

A small tear rolled Merida's cheek. "Merida," I began sternly, "Please, tell me what's wrong."

"You'd hate ma gu's if Ah told ya. You'd think Ah was disgustin'."

With a small sigh, I lifted Merida's face to look into her eyes. They were watery, the beautiful crystaline blue damp with tears. "Merida, I could never hate you, nor find you disgusting." When Merida didn't look convinced, I ran a hand through my hair. "Why don't you believe me, Mer?"

She looked away from me, a few tears spilling out from over her lower eye lids. "Ye don' know what really happened." With an attempt to console her, I reached out my hand to place it on her shoulder.

"Then tell me." I whispered, wiping away some of her freshly fallen tears. Merida shook her head forcefully. "Mer, I never told you the whole truth either." Merida stared at me, obviously shocked by this statement. "Yes, I was killed by Dagur. Astrid wasn't. She was the only surviver, save Toothless." I let a tear of my own fall as I remembered the young Valkyrie falling from the skies. "She was unconcious... She thought I'd survived, as Dagur hadn't recieved my head. She went with Dagur hoping that if she did what he wanted, he'd let me live."

"Hiccup, I-"

"Shh..." I placed a finger on her lips. "M-my villages destruction... That was my fault. Had I just sacrificed myself Berk would still be standing!" My voice took on a frustrated tone as I said that. "But my friends and father refused to let me go. So Dagur attacked my village. He killed everyone except Astrid, even the dragons. He killed my own father in front of me..." I placed a hand over my abdomen, the place where Dagur struck his fatal blow. "Like I said, I was the last to fall. I died when he stuck his blade through me."

Merida gasped, looking to where my hand was covering. "Is that...?" She didn't even need to finish the question. I nodded solemnly.

"I-I guess I can tell you my story." Merida sagged he shoulders, more tears threatening to escape. "Wh-when Dagur attacked, he didn' kill me. He entered the cellar, mah dads head in his hand. He claimed his right to me and mah mum, and the guards took me to a bed chamber." A look of worry crossed my face. "He forced himself upon me for weeks, and when I was no' pregnan', he would bea' me." A look of horror and and anguish was probably now visible on my face, as that's what I felt. Dagur had done this to Merida?! "Hiccup, he left after 3 weeks of this torment. He went to war with another of the tribes." Guilt filled Merida's face as she continued, "He was gone fer a week. He let every man in his village force himself upon me during that week." I was filled with sheer horror at the thought of that. That monster! "Hiccup, when he returned, he had your sheid with him, and a blond woman."

"A-Astrid?" Merida had seen Astrid?

Merida nodded solemnly. "I believe so. I thought I was finally free. No such luck. I was left in the dungeon for a week, and Dagur le' the guards have their way with me." anger coursed through me as I heard this. How could Dagur be so cruel? "When the 7th day came, I was sick of it. So Ah ran for it." She lifted a finger towards my sheild. "H-he shot me in the hear'... W-with tha' thing." She whispered, burying her head in her knees.

I felt everything crumble. Merida was shot in the heart with my sheild? Dagur had done those unspeakable things to her? What kind of monster was he?! "Merida." I lifted her head gentely. "I don't hate you. I'm not disgusted by you. I'm disgusted by what Dagur did. And I promise, I will never let that happen to you again."

Merida sniffled as she wiped her eyes. "Never?"

"Never."

* * *

**AWWWWW! Adorable Mericcup fluff! And now they know the truth about each other. So, what'd you think? Leave me a review and I'll answer your questions. Keep the fire burning!**


	10. A Little Betrayel

**_War is Waged When Love is New_**

**Hey there. We apologize first for lack of updates, but we've been busy. First off, I have recently finished another story. Also, we've uploaded a new story together. Blue-Eyed Cat and I would like to present a Cat&Icy work, Frozen Dragon Riders! It's a Mericcup fanfiction, just so you know, but we might go into Jelsa & Kristanna a bit. So, now that we've announced that, we'd like to ask you to start sending us more reviews. You will no longer recieve replies by PM, just by reading the chapter.**

**If you have any questions for Cat and I, PM one of us. It would be greatly appreciated.**

**Blue-Eyed Cat and I will be working together for quite awhile, so please, don't only give one of us credit. We're both working hard on this, so we both deserve credit(her more than me). Y'all can give us suggestions, we will take them into account.**

**With HTTYD 2 coming closer, I will soon upload a survey on this account, and I expect to see answers:) So, please, check it out.**

**We will start adding facts to this, so, please, enjoy them. Here're the facts for this chapter:**

**Tangled Fact: Flynn does everything he can to save Rapunzel. Even sacrifice himself. Now THAT's true love.**

**Frozen Fact: The trolls gave Anna and Kristoff the answer before GrandPabbie. If they had just looked a little closer, everythinng would've been crystal clear. The trolls were singing that Anna and Kristoff are soulmates(kinda), and Bulda(I think) said "love's a force that's powerful and strange". She gave Anna the answer; Love is powerful. Therefore it can thaw a Frozen Heart.**

**Yeah, made those up, but they're also true.**

**WIHOUT ANYMORE STALLING, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**-Elsa-**

_I was Queen of Arendelle once more. But for once, I wasn't alone. Jack was by my side, even wering a suit. A gunshot sounded from somewhere else inside the room, and Jack's suit began to stain red._

_"NO! JACK! Please, you can't leave me!" Tears inveloped my face. "J-Jack..." My voice was shaking now. "N-no, please, don't go... I love you."_

_"E-Elsa... YOU did this to me. Wh-why would you do this to me? I-I loved you... I should have stayed with Punzie..." Jack murmered._

_Shock overwelmed me. What? He thought I did this? "No, Jack, I didn't! I swear, I didn't! I love you, I'd never-"_

_"DON'T LIE TO ME ELSIE!" Jack's broken voice rang around the room. "I-I saw you... You shot the gun! You're nothing but... Nothing but a monster! You almost killed your sister, twice!You shut everyone out, and when your sister needed you the most, you left her out in the cold like she was nothing! Why did I marry such a monster?!"_

_Pain took control of my being. Did Jack really think that? No, he couldn't! H-he loved me! Right?_

_The scene suddenly shifted._

_"Hello, cousin." __Cousin? I didn't have a cousin. "We've been expecting you."_

_"We?"_

_"Yes, me and Pitch! Of course, there's also Jack and Anna, but they don't know it!" A sadistically sweet giggle filled the empty, dark, wasteland._

_"What have you done with Jack and Anna?!" I screeched, causing something to shake._

_"Oh, don't worry, dearest cousin. I haven't done anything yet. But if you don't cooperate, and bring us the Dragon Rider, I will personally turn them to our side, and then I will-"_

_"YOU WILL WHAT?!"_

_"Ugh. Listen! I will turn them to the Dark Side and then I will fuck your boyfriend so hard that he'll never go back to you!" A cackle filled the room. It sounded vaguely familiar..._

_"FLOWER GLEAM AND GLOW, LET YOUR POWER SHINE!" I yelled, just to check. A golden light filled the chamber. "Rapunzel?! You've sold us out to PITCH?!"_

_"Ooh, you're gonna get it now, Arendelle. You WILL pay!"_

With that, I woke. Screams peirced my ears, and I looked frantically around to find them. Then I realized, they were coming from ME. Hiccup and Merida came rushing into the door.

"ELSA! Calm down!" Merida screamed.

During my freak out, I mistook Merida for Rapunzel, and shot an Icy blast at her. Hiccup got in the way.

"Hiccup!" Merida yelled, watching him freeze. "WHY YOU LI'LE-!" I cut her off.

"WAIT! Let me explain, please! I didn't mean to..."

"EXPLAIN?!"

"I-I had a nightmare..."

"A nigh'mare?" Merida's tone and posture softened. "Tell me abou' i'."

I nodded. "Well, at first, I was Queen again, and Jack was King." I felt myself blush as I said that. Was I really thinking about marrying him? "A gunshot sounded and the bullet hit Jack. H-he blamed me..."

"Oh, Elle, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be..." I whispered, going back to my recount. "The scene then shifted. Rapunzel Threatened to change Jack and Anna... Wait. WHERE ARE JACK AND ANNA?!"

"Elle, calm down. You need to unfreeze Hiccup."

"R-right." I snapped my fingers, and the ice on Hiccup thawed. "I-I'm sorry Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded in acknowlegement and went to find Toothless. "Where's Jack?" I whispered, a tear falling from my eye. "D-did she really take him?"

* * *

**-Jack-**

It had taken a little bit to calm Anna down. I found her rocking back and forth muttering, "Shit" under her breath repeatedly. The sleigh was covered in healthy looking flowers.

Of course, I used one of my special snowflakes to calm her down. "I need to talk to you." I said.

"'Bout what?" Anna asked me, looking up.

"I-I want to propose to Elsa, but I don't know how."

A sniffle came from Anna. "AWWWW! THAT'S SO SWEET!" A tear drop fell from her eye. "I must admit, I'm happy that Elsa found someone who makes her so happy!"

I nodded. "Yeah. But I need your help to do it."

"IT'S A DEAL!" Anna screamed, jumping up and hugging me. "Anything to make you and Elsa happy, Jack."

* * *

**I thought I said no Janna! (random background writer:sorry) YOU BETTER BE! Ah well, who cares? just adds more drama to the story. Alright. Blue and I would like to thank you fot your support and just say, see you next chapter!**

**Remember, the dark isn't always bad, so keep the fire burning!**

**-DragonIceFury & Blue-Eyed Cat**


	11. What Just Happened?

**_War is Waged When Love is New_**

**Hi everybody! I'm thinking that I might start doing once a week, cuz I'm not exactly very good at updating everything everyday. So, yeah, expect the next chapter in a week. **

**WE REALLY NEED REVIEWS! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! IF YOU READ THIS, REVIEW IT!**

**So, I got nothing to say, just read the chapter now.**

* * *

**-Jack-**

Anna and I had been talking about how for me to propose to Elsa, jotting down things she likes, what Elsa has ennjoyed, places Elsa would love to go, etc.

"What is going... What is going on here?" A weak voice sounded frooom behind me.

I turned around to see Elsa. "Please, Elsa, it's not what you think!"

"Oh really?!" There was anger on the edge of Elsa's voice.

"Yes, really! There is nothing going on between me and Anna!" I pleaded for Elsa to understand, but it looked like I was out of luck.

Elsa had a hurt look on her face. "I don't believe you. You... You lied to me."

"NO! Elsa, I promise, I'm not lying!"

"Just... Just leave me ALONE."

"Elsa..." Anna whimpered, and I looked back at her to see that she had a blue incased chest.

I looked to find Elsa, but she was gone. What had I done?

* * *

**OMIGOD! ELSA FROZE ANNA'S HEART! I didn't even see it coming! Alright, I got nothing to do except REPLY TO A REVIEW!**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Thank you!**

**Remember, the dark isn't always bad, so keep the fire burning!**

**-DragonIceFury & Blue-Eyed Cat**


	12. Will You-

**_War is Waged When Love is New_**

**I just want to say I'm sorry. I know I was supposed to update this TWO DAYS AGO, but I was busy. I had a test today. Had to study. Deal with it. ENJOY!**

* * *

**-Elsa-**

I ran as soon as I shot a blast of my powers. I hope it didn't hit anyone...

"ELSA!" I heard someone call.

"Just leave me alone!" I replied.

"No." I made out Jack ahead of me. "Elsa, there's nothing between Anna and I."

I let out a scoff. "Yeah right."

"Please, I'm not lying." Jack dropped onto one knee and pulled something out of his pocket. "As much I was hoping to ask you under better circumstances, I have a question for you." I felt my eyes widen. What? "Queen Elsa of Arendelle, will you-"

* * *

**WHAT IS HE GONNA SAY?! I DON'T KNOW~**

**Wait. Yes I do. Do YOU? Send me an answer!**

**OKAY! REVIEW TIME!**

**CupcakeMonkey567: Good question. I'm not sure that Cat or I know.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: True. I FEEL SO BAD FOR ALL OF THEM! Naw, not really. It'll all be fine in the end:3**

**'Kay, that's it.**

**Remember, the dark isn't always bad, so keep the fire burning!**

**-DragonIceFury & Blue-Eyed Cat**


	13. -Marry me?

**_War is Waged When Love is New_**

**OMFG I AM SO SORRY my computer wasn't working, and still isn't, so I'm borrowing my mums. I am so thankful for your reviews. You guys are so sweet. And here's the answer to the question... WHAT IS JACK** **GONNA ASK?!**

* * *

**-Elsa-**

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, will you marry me?" Jack popped open the box, and I saw a beautiful snowflake-shaped-diamond ring. I gasped, finally realizing that he hadn't been lying when he said that there was nothing in between him and Anna.

The longer I remained silent, the more the sorrow built in Jack's eyes. When he looked away, I finally answered. "Yes."

* * *

**:D Don't tell Cat! And don't ask why, either.**

**OKAY! IMMA ANSWER THE REVIEWS NOW!**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: YOU WERE RIGHT! And thank you so much, you're too kind!**

**CupcakeMonkey567: Well, that's a bit harsh, I can totally understand it. But you were right! And I'll never stop writing;)**

**Guest: Well, sorry. Can you ever forgive me?**

**blurpez20: She's done it before... And she got in trouble. Does that make it more understandable?**

**I GOTTA GO UPDATE ANOTHER STORY! BYE!**

**Remember, the dark isn't always bad, so keep the fire burning!**

**-DragonIceFury & Blue-Eyed Cat**


	14. VERY IMPORTANT AN

**Okay, I know I haven't been updating, but I've been REALLY busy. I am so, so, so sorry. This A/N is just to let you know that Blue-Eyed Cat and I have created a joint account. I may or may not move some of the stories here over, but this account is still active.**

**Keep the fire burning, DragonIceFury**


End file.
